Stay the night
by MattheJ1
Summary: Modern AU Elsanna. Elsa invites Anna to her home. A sensual night ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Stay the night

The water hit Anna's body, cool and crisp. She winced slightly, adjusting the unfamiliar dial until the shower's temperature reached a bearable level. She took a deep breath as the warm water washed over her, her half-awake mind savoring the feeling of the cascading water.

Slowly, as she returned to consciousness, memories of the previous night rushed back to her. Not all of them, of course, but enough to form a good enough picture.

_The bar had been busy, but not quite crowded…_

_She was sitting there in the corner, sipping on a clear drink…_

_She was dressed far more formally than everyone else in the bar…_

_Her name was Elsa, and she smelled like lilac…_

_She invited Anna to her table, and Anna had been unable to say no…_

_She had piercing blue eyes and silvery hair…_

_She didn't talk too much, but when she did, her voice was soft and melodic…_

_She asked Anna if she had ever tried gin and tonic…_

_Then, a few hours later, she had invited her home…_

Anna put her hand on her head. How much had she drunk last night? She remembered three glasses of beer and three glasses of gin &amp; tonic. At least.

_She was right. I did like that gin &amp; tonic. A lot._

She could already feel the beginning of tomorrow's hangover forming in her head. Anna inhaled the hot steam as it soothed her burgeoning headache.

The rest of her memories were self-explanatory. A cab ride out of town, a mansion on a lonely hill, a soft bed, a warm embrace…

_Man, what a night._

Stepping out of the shower, Anna saw no towels, but instead a plush white bathrobe hanging against the wall. Very plush, in fact – it was one of the most comfortable things she had ever worn. She felt regal just wearing it.

She considered the belt for a moment before deciding against it. In such an isolated place in the dead of night, who would see?

She opened the bathroom door, casting a shaft of white light into the bedroom.

Elsa lay on the bed, motionless, tucked into the king-sized bed. Her shirt was unbuttoned, revealing her black bra, but she was mostly still dressed as she had been. She hadn't given Anna much of a chance to undress her.

Her picturesque body looked perfectly at home in the elegant bedroom, decorated in black and white. Even in the dark, the artful contrast was striking.

Her clothes, crumpled in a pile next to the bed, seemed very out of place. She elected to stick with the robe for the time being.

She looked at the clock and found, to her astonishment, that it was only three in the morning. Elsa, it seemed, had wasted no time getting her home.

Quietly, she walked to the door, making sure not to wake Elsa. No harm in exploring the house while she was asleep.

The rest of the house was just as opulent as the bedroom, with the monochrome theme continuing into the living room. Black &amp; white paintings lined the walls, a thick black carpet covered the floor, and a grand piano sat in the corner of the room.

Anna approached the piano, gently strumming a few keys. A soft melody played, quickly swallowed by the silence of the night. She had always liked the sound of the piano, and even that simple melody brought a smile to her face.

For a few moments, she stood there, staring off into space.

Soon, she heard the bedroom door open behind her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, turning her head. "Did I wake you?"

"No," said Elsa, clothed as monochromatically as her house. "I've been lying awake for a while."

"Oh," Anna said, turning back to the piano.

"What was that song you just played?" Elsa asked.

"That? Oh, just a few random notes," Anna said.

The thick carpet masked the sound of Elsa's footsteps, so Anna didn't notice her approaching until she was standing right behind her.

"I like it," she said, almost whispering into Anna's ear.

"Tha…thanks," Anna said, startled by her proximity.

Elsa put her right hand on Anna's, which was hovering over the keys she had just played.

"Would…would you like me to play it again?" Anna asked.

Elsa put her other hand on Anna's shoulder. "I think I remember it," she said.

With her right hand, Elsa played out the same few notes that Anna had. Her left hand slid down Anna's shoulder, pulling the robe with it. Then, once the sequence was finished, she leaned forward and kissed Anna on the back of her neck.

Anna stood there, unmoving, as if Elsa had cast some sort of petrifying spell on her. She felt the heat of Elsa's body pressed so close to hers. She trembled, mostly out of anticipation for whatever might happen next.

Elsa played the sequence again, and her hand slid across Anna's bare midriff. She played it a third time, and she shrugged the robe off Anna's other shoulder.

"It's a lovely tune," she said softly as the bathrobe fell to the floor.

Anna shivered, naked in Elsa's arms. A few drops of water ran down her chest.

She was no longer in control of her body. She couldn't have moved from that spot if she tried.

Elsa took her right hand off the piano. She pushed two of her fingers into Anna's clit.

Anna gasped in surprise. Lightning shot through her body, filling her with pleasure from head to toe.

Elsa thrust deeper, and a new wave of euphoria rippled through her body. Her breath caught in her throat, and she fought to maintain what little composure she had left.

"You used the shower?" Elsa asked in a perfectly level voice.

She thrust her fingers forward again. Anna started to bend over, grasping at the side of the piano for support.

"Y-yes," she managed to say, panting.

"I thought so," Elsa said, pausing for a moment.

She leaned in. "You're dripping wet," she whispered into Anna's ear.

She pushed her fingers forward again, this time thrusting back and forth rhythmically.

Anna let out a guttural moan, tipping over even farther. She reached her arm out to stop her fall, and her hand hit the piano, playing a discordant blast of notes.

Elsa acted quickly, wrapping her left arm around Anna's waist for support even as her right hand moved faster.

Anna could barely move, barely speak, barely even see. Just about all she could do was moan in sheer pleasure as Elsa's fingers worked their magic.

Through all of this, Elsa was still perfectly calm.

"This house," she said, her voice tranquil as a still lake, "Do you like it?"

Anna, deprived of her speech, could only nod her head.

"Yes, it's rather nice, isn't it?" Elsa continued.

Anna's knees were weak. Without Elsa's arm holding her, she would have collapsed completely.

"It's spacious, and certainly pleasing to the eye," she continued, oblivious.

Anna's breathing accelerated as her pleasure continued to build.

Elsa leaned forward again, her body pressed against Anna's.

"But you know," she said, thrusting as fast as she could, "Every now and then, it gets a little lonely."

Anna felt the climax coming.

"Sometimes," Elsa whispered, "you just want somebody to hold."

Anna climaxed, screaming as the final wave of pleasure rocked through her body. Her whole body tensed, then relaxed.

Elsa withdrew her fingers, then wrapped her arm around Anna, holding her waist tightly with her now soaked right hand.

Anna lay there in her arms, panting for air. Slowly, her senses returned to her, and her heartbeat slowed.

Elsa leaned back, gently pulling Anna into an upright position. She held Anna firmly, drawing her body right up against hers. Anna put her hand on Elsa's chest, savoring the warmth of her skin.

"Were you going to leave?" Elsa asked in the softest, gentlest voice Anna had ever heard.

Anna looked up at her guiltily. "I was."

Elsa looked into her eyes. "Stay the night," she said, with the faintest hint of a plea revealing itself. "I'll drive you home…later."

"Okay," Anna said.

She didn't ask when 'later' might be. At that moment, she just wanted to stay in Elsa's arms forever.

They walked, in unison, back to the bedroom, Elsa still holding Anna in her arms. She only let go when they reached the bed, where she made sure to wrap the covers around Anna before climbing in herself.

The bed was warm and inviting, the immaculate sheets clinging to Anna's still moist body. Exhausted, Anna's eyes began to close almost the moment her head hit the pillow.

The last thing she saw before sleep claimed her was Elsa, climbing into the bed next to her, and turning towards her, staring in pure adoration.

She smiled.

_That's the kind of face you want to wake up next to every day. For the rest of your life._

xxxxxxx

_Inspired by a comic by Os-da, found on tumblr: post/114488774805_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Anna woke up alone in that massive bed, still bundled tightly in the sheets. It was so comfortable and warm, she spent the next couple of minutes debating whether or not to even get out of it at all. Eventually, she won out over her laziness, struggling her way out of the covers.

Judging by the light streaming through the window, it was probably almost noon by now. White translucent curtains filtered the sunlight, meaning that the entire room was bathed in pure white. Anna was the only colorful thing in a world of monochrome.

She looked to the side of the bed, where her clothes had been the previous night. Instead, she saw a black nightshirt, carefully folded. On the top of the nightshirt, there was a note.

_Your clothes are in the laundry._ Short, sweet, and beautifully handwritten.

The shirt was thick and woolen, and even plusher than the bathrobe had been. Anna shrugged it on, buttoning it up fully.

Her eyes fell upon the closet. Out of curiosity, she opened it, surveying Elsa's full wardrobe.

_All black and white. Not sure what I was expecting._

She closed the closet, walking towards the other door. A sizzling noise was coming from the other side.

Elsa was in the kitchen, hovering over a frying pan on the oven. When she heard the door open, she turned.

"Morning," she said warmly.

Anna looked at the clock. "Barely," she said, smiling.

"Shouldn't stop you from enjoying a nice warm breakfast," Elsa said.

"Really? Oh, that's so sweet of you, but I shouldn't impose-"

"Don't worry," Elsa said. "I'm happy to do it for you."

"If you insist," Anna said, sitting down at the table.

Elsa turned back to the stove, picking up a whisk and stirring the pan's contents vigorously.

She was, of course, formally dressed in a starched white shirt and black jeans. Anna could have been wearing a tuxedo and still felt underdressed.

Apart from the sounds of Elsa cooking, the room was silent. Anna just sat there, staring at Elsa.

She smiled. _Christ, she's so beautiful._

Elsa suddenly turned around, catching Anna in the act of staring. Anna blushed.

Elsa said nothing at first, grabbing a spatula. Then, she chuckled.

"They say it's rude to stare," she said. "But when it's you, for some reason, I don't mind at all."

Anna laughed again, this time almost giggling. "I can't help if I find you worth staring at."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Elsa said.

She grabbed a plate from an overhead cabinet, then deposited the contents of the pan – a white omelet – onto the plates. In the same fluid motion, she placed the plate on the table in front of Anna.

"Egg white omelet," she explained. "Tastes lighter and fluffier than the regular kind." She grabbed a knife and fork, elegantly setting the table.

"You're big on black and white, aren't you?" Anna said, cutting off a piece.

"Maybe on the surface," Elsa said, looking at Anna expectantly.

Anna thought about this remark for a moment, perplexed. Her confusion soon turned to surprise as she took the first bite of her omelet.

"Are these…Jalapenos?" Anna asked.

"And bell peppers, and hot sauce," Elsa said, smiling. "The best way to start any day."

Anna took another bite. "This is amazing," she said.

Elsa's smile widened. "I'm glad to hear you say that."

For a while, Anna simply ate, Elsa watching her in silent adoration.

Then, Anna started to think about how to ask the uncomfortable question.

Finally, when she had finished the omelet and Elsa took the plate away, Anna decided it was the right time.

"Elsa?" she said, a little nervous.

"Hmm?" Elsa responded from behind her, fiddling with the dishwasher.

"So, um…when were you planning to take me back to my home?"

The sound of rattling dishes faded into silence. Elsa said nothing.

"I mean, I wasn't thinking about leaving right now, of course," Anna said hurriedly. "But I will need to go home eventually, you know?"

Again, Elsa moved so quickly and silently that Anna never heard her approach. She wrapped her arms around Anna from behind, one hand on the top button of her nightshirt.

It occurred to Anna how little she was actually wearing.

"I'll answer your question with one of my own," Elsa said.

She ran her fingers through Anna's hair. Anna felt a tingling sensation in her body.

"Let's say that the answer to your question was, in fact, 'right now'. You'd get dressed, get in my car, and I'd take you back to your home."

Her fingers traced the outline of the button. Then she undid it.

Anna started shivering.

"What would the rest of your day be like?" Elsa continued. "You could watch some television, read a book, or maybe even go to the movies if you were feeling particularly…"

Her hand moved down to the second button.

"…adventurous," Elsa finished, opening it as well.

Anna looked up at Elsa. Her face was calm, but dissatisfied, a look of longing and loneliness spoiling her otherwise immaculate features.

"And if I decided…if you decided to not take me home right away?" Anna asked. "If I ended up spending the rest of the day with you?"

Elsa smiled. She reached down into Anna's open shirt, placing a hand on her breast.

"In that case, who knows what might happen?" she said.

Her fingers converged on Anna's nipple. She applied pressure.

Anna cried out, in equal parts pain and pleasure.

"I'm sure you can figure out the gist of it," Elsa continued, "but I'll try to throw in a curveball or two."

On the word 'curveball', her grip tensed. Anna inhaled sharply as Elsa squeezed, arching her back reflexively.

"So, what do you think?" Elsa asked, breathing the question softly into Anna's ear. "Go home, and return to your normal world, or stay with me for a few more hours?"

Her fingers hovered over the third button expectantly.

Anna managed a chuckle. "I don't feel like I have much choice in the matter."

"You always have a choice," Elsa said. "I can't help it if this one's more obvious than most."

Elsa didn't move an inch, waiting for Anna's response.

Anna sensed that, even in this position, half-naked and in Elsa's arms, she was the one truly in control here.

Fortunately, at this point, they both wanted the same thing.

Anna looked her in the eyes. "It'd be a shame to stop at this point," she said, grinning.

All of a sudden, Anna felt herself spinning around as Elsa turned the chair 180 degrees.

"I couldn't agree more," Elsa said. She leaned in and kissed Anna.

Anna returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Elsa.

Elsa's right hand moved swiftly down the front of Anna's body, pulling apart the remaining buttons on her shirt.

Then, once she reached the bottom of the shirt, her hand shot forward. With an open palm, she began rubbing Anna's clitoris.

Again, warmth shot through Anna's body. She broke off the kiss, as she suddenly found herself short of breath. She started to gasp short, shallow breaths.

Elsa kept rubbing, so fast and hard that Anna would have begged her to slow down, if she could have still formed a cohesive sentence by now. Her mind was awash with passion, and she could see little more than blinding light.

With her free hand, Elsa lifted Anna's arms above her head. Anna, now with nothing to support her and in no condition to stand, started to slide out of both her chair and her shirt. Elsa went down with her, gently lowering her to the floor with her left hand even as her right worked its magic.

Anna moaned, her body pressed hard against the cold linoleum tile. She felt her pleasure building, twice as fast as it had the night before. Elsa had been gentle that time. Not anymore.

Now Elsa was breathing heavily from shear exertion. Her breaths came faster and louder until the two of them were synchronized. Her face was set in determination.

Anna's pleasure grew further still, until she began to wonder if she would reach orgasm, or simply burst into flames.

Then Elsa brought her head down and closed her lips around Anna's nipple.

That pushed her over the limit.

Anna climaxed, her scream echoing around the white walls of the kitchen.

Elsa's hand began to slow down, eventually coming to a stop. The two of them simply lay there, panting.

After a few moments, the calm was interrupted by a faint beeping off in the distance.

"You're clothes, in the dryer," Elsa explained. "They're ready for you to wear."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Anna said mischievously.

Elsa smiled, then leaned in to kiss her again.

It was a good answer. Quite possibly the perfect answer.


End file.
